This invention relates to systems for effecting movement of an object and, in desired applications, sensing the movement of objects, especially of micro-structures.
With recent developments in non-planar lithography, the fabrication of micro-structures, including both three-dimensional mechanical parts and three-dimensional electrical components, has become more readily achievable. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,455 and co-pending application, Ser. No. 816,628, filed Dec. 12, 1991. Such micro-structures are finding use in a variety of areas including medical devices, robotics, navigation equipment, motors and similar equipment. It is oftentimes desired in such applications to cause the controlled movement of very small mechanical parts, such as fibers or filaments, and also to detect the movement of mechanical parts, both the degree or extent of such movement and the direction.